leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.140b
|Related = 1.0.0.140b Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.140 |Next = V1.0.0.141 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * The following skin was added along with this patch but was not made available until Wednesday July 11, 2012. * League of Legends v1.0.0.140b Champions ; * (Innate) ** Draven's critical strikes deal bonus physical damage over time. Spinning Axe also causes this effect even if it does not critically strike. * (Q) ** Draven's next attack will deal bonus physical damage. This axe will ricochet off the target high up into the air. If Draven catches it, he automatically readies another Spinning Axe. Draven can have two Spinning Axes at once. * (W) ** Draven gains increased movement speed and attack speed. The movement speed bonus decreases rapidly over its duration. Catching a Spinning Axe will refresh the cooldown of Blood Rush. * (E) ** Draven deals physical damage by throwing his axes, knocking aside and slowing his targets. * (Ultimate) ** Draven hurls two massive axes dealing physical damage to each unit struck. Whirling Death slowly reverses direction and returns to Draven after striking an enemy champion. Draven may also activate this ability while the axes are in flight to cause them to return early. Deals less damage for each unit it hits and resets when the axes reverse direction. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * Fixed a bug that caused players to hear voice across the map. ; * : ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 0.3 from 0.4. ** Fixed a bug where it was applying slow and spell vamp effects. * ** Pre-pull animation modified to be more readable for enemy champions. * ** Cooldown now only refreshes when it deals the killing blow. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/70/80/90/100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.7. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 60/105/150/195/240. ** Damage per extra bullet increased to 35% from 25%. * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ; * ** Damage reduced to 40/75/110/145/180 from 40/85/130/175/220. ; * ** Damage bonus to champions reduced to 125% from 150%. ; * ** Damage reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 30/60/90/120/150. ; * ** Heal per target hit adjusted to 10/18/26 from 15/20/25. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was revealing Nunu when cast from brush. ; * ** Armor reduction increased to 15/20/25/30/35% from 15/17.5/20/22.5/25%. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. ; * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 500 from 480. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Slow increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 20/23/26/29/32%. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ; * ** Shield health reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/140/200/260/320. * ** Armor and magic resist bonus reduced to 60/90/120 from 80/105/130. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.140b fr:V1.0.0.140b pl:V1.0.0.140b zh:V1.0.0.140b Category:Patch notes